xanversefandomcom-20200214-history
Peerage in Paraphilia
Peerage is the collection of titles and ranks used in royal and noble hierarchy. As a rule, most titles are hereditary, but some are awarded or elected, dependent upon the title's origin. Some titles are bestowed for services to the Crown, or other ruling nobility with the Crown's blessing. To be created a title (ex. created a baron) is to be elevated to that rank by an authority. The Crown--referring to the King and Queen of Paraphilia--reserves the right to create or dissolve any rank at Their will. Hierarchy Paraphilia is traditionally ruled by the King and Queen, collectively referred to as the Crown. This rulership, while traditionally equal, is usually headed by the King, with the Queen reserving the right to interpret or otherwise influence his choices. In the King's absence, whether through illness or death, the Queen rules in his place. Despite the claimed equality of this rulership, the oldest son is always Crown Prince, no matter how many children the Crown produces, and in which order. The only time this does not apply is when the Crown produces no male heir. Once crowned King, the Prince's siblings become the dukes or duchesses of the Capitol cities. Paraphilia is comprised of more than a dozen provinces, divided into Counties and Provinces. The innermost provinces, called Counties, located closest to the Capitol, are each administered by a count or countess. Traditionally the companions of the Crown, Counts rule the more powerful cities, and provide the majority of knights to the Paraphilian Military. The outermost provinces are each overseen by a viscount, or rarely, a viscountess. The viscount is high judge of the province, maintaining order in the outer reaches. Each Viscount has beneath his pall a dozen or so barons, freeholders with personal armies headed by a handful of lords, called bannermen. Each baron holds power over a village or city, collecting taxes, keeping order and paying dues to the viscount, who thereby pays dues to the Crown. Bannermen were traditionally the standing generals over the baron's or viscount's army. Though still generals in some houses, the title of bannerman is usually an inherited title that grants a nobleman subordinate to a baron a measure of power and right. (ex. House Prince to House Domine.) Law and Order Barons are charged with keeping the peace in their holdings, often appointing a city guard peopled by his own soldiers or hopefuls in search of a place in the military. The baron's marshal heads the guard and acts as sheriff, addressing greater dangers and taking measures to ensure the populace's safety. Civil cases are tried before a magistrate, who passes judgment and decides punishment, and brings the greater issues to the baron's attention. Situations affecting multiple settlements go before the viscount for mediation. The viscount is high judge in his province, passing laws and presiding over issues involving the province as a whole, and disputes between the barons or their lords. The final word in all judicial proceedings rests with him. Annual meetings called summits are held to propose changes to procedure and address ongoing issues for his consideration. The viscount's marshal and his men patrols the whole of the province to control banditry and assist the local powers. While the viscount holds the power to pass and enforce laws in his province, great changes to be made to the laws or practices of a particular province, or of Paraphilia itself, must be presented to the Bound Council. The Crown oversees the Bound Council, the house of higher lords, which decides laws and actions of state. Anyone ranking lower than viscount must petition for the right to appear, as lower lords are limited to spectating the proceedings. Styles, Titles and Address Styles are honorifics, proper references to an office or rank of a person of power. These references are used in correspondence, introduction, and conversation as a sign of respect to nobles and royals. Paraphilia uses similar styles to the modern and medieval worlds, with small variations to denote the power-play involved in the added "fetish" aspect of the culture. General Reference The standard reference for anyone of noble rank or higher currently in office is "my lord" or "my lady". The title extends to partners usually, but it often reserved for ruling head of house, from bannerman to count. This is considered the bare minimum of decorum, and is used even in casual conversation with nobles. The use of master is more flexible, but also of higher distinction. "Master" or "mistress" is used toward higher ranking nobles by those well beneath them. No name is included, just the title. In a political setting, a baron may be expected to refer to the ruling viscount as master, especially in the presence of his peers. This shows due deference to the one who "holds his leash." Similarly, the Crown requires the reference of either "royal majesty" or "royal master" in all exchanges, lord being too low to refer to royalty. Majesty is considered more casual but still respectful, with master again being the public form of address. Titles by Office King and Queen of Paraphilia: * His/Her Majesty and Full Name, Royal Master/Mistress of Paraphilia; properly addressed as "Royal Master/Royal Mistress" (traditional); or "Your Majesty(ies)" (contemporary) ex. His Majesty King Keyan Yvelle, Royal Master of Paraphilia Crown Prince * His Royal Highness Prince name, Duke of Capitol ex. His Royal Highness Prince Veriabli, Duke of Erotica; Viscount: * Lord Surname, or Viscount Name; properly addressed as "your honor" or "my lord"; "your grace" is traditionally applied to women. ex. Lord (Whiltheld) Sei'Dist, Viscount (of) Sadistique (formal); Viscount Sei'Dist (moderate); Lord Whiltheld (personal) Baron: * Lord Surname, or Baron Name; sometimes Baron Surname; properly addressed as 'my lord' ex(1). Lord (Reginald) Du Con, Baron Libertine (formal); Baron Du Con (moderate); Lord Reginald (personal) ex(2). Lord Domine (Aeon), Baron Mastri (formal); Baron Domine (moderate); Lord Aeon (personal) Heirs and Children: For an heir-apparent to a name, "young master" is the proper form of address. An heir is not referred to by "lord" until they take office. When addressing by name, "master" is affixed to the first name in the same way "lord" or "lady" would be to their parents' names. The city their family rules chiefly is used in their name, even in the case of provincial lords' children, as each provincial lord has a main city attached to their house. * Master Name of City ex(1). Master Vischias Sei'Dist of Cantrole ex(2). Master Alfred Du Con of Libertine Non-heir children to a family name are simply identified by their full name and city. ex. Helvah Sei'Dist of Cantrole Bannermen: * Lord Surname of City, Bannerman of House; usually just limited to Lord Surname. Additional titles add to or change the full reference. Those with military ranks (such as inquisitor) tend to use that casually instead of the title of lord. ex. Lord/Lord Inquisitor Prince (Hyppoliti) of Mastri, Bannerman of House Domine; Lord Prince or Inquisitor Prince Bannermen's siblings and children are referred to by their name and the city their family is bound to (Name of City, sometimes with the Bannerman reference). Sometimes the honorary title of "sir" is used in place of "lord" to denote non-ruling family members. Recognized heirs share the honorary title of 'master' at the start of their name, but not in their full title, as they are lower ranked than ruling noble children. ex (1). Prince Charming of Mastri, Bannerman of House Domine; Sir Charming ex (2). Prince Everleigh Charming of Mastri; Master Everleigh Former Heads: Prior heads of house that survive retain the honorary title of "lord", with the addition of "former" to the style. They hold no official political power, but the reference denotes their remaining influence in the region. The prior forms of address are still used with them, unless in the presence of the current head of household. (ex. Cruelle could be called "your honor" unless Whil is present, at which point he retains "my lord.") ex (1). Lord (Cruelle) Sei'Dist, Former Viscount of Sadistique (Note: Cruelle does not use this format, he gifted himself a different title out of pride.) Once the bannerman head of house has been superseded, they return to the honorary standard reference of "sir". Any other titles they held along with their office can still be used for as long as they remain valid. ex (2). High Inquisitor Prince Leigh of Mastri, Bannerman of House Domine (only valid until Pol replaces him, which is after his death); Sir Leigh or High Inquisitor Prince Category:KoP Lore Category:Kingdom of Paraphilia